Moonlit Wings
by LollipopsAreTears
Summary: Karurie was a demon hidden from the world, she held a secret of her demon side and finds herself in a well found in the forest. But what does she do when she is wanted dead for something she has? Rating may rise


( She had been abandoned, not knowing of who she is she finds herself awoken in a dream, or so she thinks it is to find out that she is wanted....)

She opened the shutters of the window letting her hair fall freely from the silk white ribbon, the wind caressed her face. As a half-breed she lived alone with only her aunt, the danger that could happen if she was ever to leave her home.

" There must be people like me, one's who are being hidden for what they are," She twirled a daisy in her two fingers, letting the flower fall from her hands to the floor. The stem broken from the ground left the flower curl and shrivel into death.

" Karurie! Come in you're getting a cold," She stood up from the field, the grass stained her pale white knees, she had been hidden from the sunlight for so long she was an image of a ghostly angel. 

She grinned lightly, her feet glided over the blades of grass that tickled her soft skin. Karurie had lived her whole life at her home for 15 years, the house was surrounded for miles in fields of flowers. Though she dared not be seen, her secret was to be kept with herself.

" I'm not cold, just daydreaming of home," She whispered, her aunt had wanted her to forget of that life, she had been hurt and yelled at, named and fooled. Never attending school she lived a life with knowing everything she was taught.

Falling on her bed reluctantly she looked out the open window, the sun had begun to fall with the sun letting the moon illuminate the land. Sighing she wondered of the world she lived in, there would be a place for her to run to, somewhere.

" I will find you somewhere, where I can be loved," Silver tears fell from her face, burying her face into her pillow she wept. There was nothing that loved her, but only despised and looked at her with pleasure of 'their' own beauty.

The moon's rays fell into her room, a crystal glow surrounded her body, her skin turned to fair auburn brown fur with a long bushy tail falling from her bed to the wooden floor. Her golden and emerald eyes opened to find herself changed.

Leaping from her bed she followed her need to be free, free those chained wings and fly off to that dream where she yearned for. Dashing in the grass her head low to the ground, silent and swift in the night.

The forest was spread before her to roam, taking her soul in the forest a strange scent reached her fox nose, feeling the wind's changing. A gray brick well was before her, not one leaf had fallen on the cold border, nor the ground surrounding the figure.

Her paws made no sound, the darkness was hers to roam alone, her name was whispered in the wind. Leaping on the stone border she looked deep inside, the wind seemed to reach a ghostly hand out to her. Nearly falling she stumbled back, turning into her human form she sat astonished and frightened.

" Hello," She whispered, getting up from her weakened knees the moon was a crescent in the sky, the sky deserted of stars. A cold hand gripped her shoulder, screaming she was thrown to the bloodied ground, knocked unconscious.

***

The moon was full for the wolves of the mountains to hunt for food, Kouga leaped in the air to see the surroundings. His cobalt blue eyes were searching for a village, there was a fresh scent of a human in the wind. Though the scent was not of Kagome' s he headed in the path of the trees.

" Kouga, where is that guy?" Hakkaku called walking along side Ginta who sniffed the area clean, a scent was at there senses that they held on to. The wolves caught up speed growling and snapping to catch a dead demon's flesh and bone or human.

" Find something you mangy wolves," Kouga whispered leaping down to see a girl lying in a bloodied heap on the ground. Her eyes were open to the sky, cold and delirious she had been there long enough to die, but the smell of her wasn't death. The wolves moved from the body as Kouga held to her arm heaving the body over his back.

" A woman!" Hakkaku yelled, he was surprised the leader would choose woman needlessly of who they were, if what he found was untouched the meal would be his, or for the time being woman.

" A dead woman at that," Ginta added, he could see her empty eyes dark and lifeless and to see Kouga heaving her like a bag of old bones with a wide grin on his face. Food had been found and the team headed back up to the mountains.

***

The sun came from over the hills to cascade over the land to wake a resting monk from his rest, he awoke to find Sango, Kagome, and Shippou bundled in sheets. Inuyasha looked into the sky, his eyes were frosted in crystal tears. 

" Inuyasha," He whispered, seeing the demon unaware of seeing his tears, his hands were hidden from his sight, but Miroku could smell the blood. The drops dripping from Inuyasha's hands, they were fresh from a death.

" Damn him," The hanyou cried, leaping in the air his body seemed to be carried with the wind. His eyes flaring with a deathly flame, falling to the ground to turn to see he was watched.

Inuyasha turned his back on him, walking away from the site he felt the blood still fresh on his hands. His red fire rat coat hid the deathly wound, his white shirt stained with his dark blood. He had barely lived, wishing not to think of that night he was nearly killed.

Leaping from his friends he headed to the mountains, to be away from those eyes piercing at him. Forcing questions he couldn't give an answer to, the full demon seemed to come inside of him. Take hold of his beating heart and make it it's own, smirking with the thirst of death and blood.

" There is nothing I can do to prevent from killing her," The trees whispered her name, restless in the wind Kikyo was called by the earth though she couldn't ever be reached. Disappearing from his sight Naraku finished her off.

"Kikyo," The loss of blood came into sense, he fell from the sky, tattered like a bird falling to the ground he blacked out.

***

Kouga sat on the golden brown fox furs watching the woman breath scarcely, he had given her bandages for her wounds and medicine but she still lay ill. He stroked her hair to the side, seeing her pale face that was like a china doll's. 

" Kouga, you've been waiting here all night!" Ginta snapped, his gray eyes glaring at Kouga, the scent of a human girl made his stomach ill of having live meat wasted. Though Kouga had something for humans it was more of a disgrace to have a leader found to love a woman.

The wolves entered the cave there heads were low licking their lips and baring their white canine teeth. Hakkaku was along them with his eyes were weary, half open and yawning he leaned against the stone wall. The other of the pack were taken to another cave, though they could smell the woman from where they stood.

" I told you to guard the mountains!" Kouga snarled whipping his head to glare at his friends, they were tiresome watching their leader hover over this nearly dead girl. 

" Your wasting your time Kouga," Hakkaku chirped, stepping up on a flat stone he closed his eyes to lie down to rest. Howls were echoing in the distance, the smell of a demon was in the air, Kouga stood to his feet snatching a spear to look in the sky.

***

Inuyasha looked down to the mangy wolves snarling and howling to warn the pack, spears were thrown against the coat of the fire rat. The blades had no effect on his skin, he could smell a scent of a wounded human to see Kouga meet his eyes.

" Kouga," He whispered meeting the stone ground with his bare feet touching the cold stone beneath him. Inuyasha sighed, the dry streaks from his tears shone from the torches to be seen by the wolf Kouga.

" Is Kagome alright? What happened Inuyasha," He let the dog come in the shelter, the wolves sniffed the air and stood still from the glare of their master. 

" Something happened, I don't feel in the mood to tell you," Kouga could smell the blood from the deadly wound on his side, the blood was clean on his claws. Inuyasha could see the woman barely alive on the fur blanket, " Get this man bandaged up!" Kouga gave a hard hit on the back as a sign of friendship to him.

Karurie awoke in the light noise, her ears were as an eagle's sharp and would awake to the slightest sound. Her eyes opened to the man who saved her, but their was another. In a red suit he was stripped down to only his wide red pants. Bandages were wrapped around his chest, she smiled, this word wasn't as strange as she thought.

" Thank you," She whispered Inuyasha and Kouga turned, the smile spread on the wolf's lips made his eyes light up in the darkness. The hanyou saw her chocolate hair down to her knees, the soft silver silk dress over her white china doll figure.

" Hello," Inuyasha replied, his heart warmed as he sat on a stone beside her, she seemed as a ghostly angel without wings. Her sweet smile let free his worries, all that came to mind was to rest, the cave slept in the early morning to the velvet dawn. 

***

" Inuyasha," Kagome yawned stretching her arms to see he was gone, Miroku stood still under the trees, his eyes transfixed to the forest's ground.

Walking silently to the monk she could feel the warming sun on her body, the blades of grass swayed in the wind. Her eyes turned to the ground, dark red blood stained the blades, the red drops were at the tip of the blade. Like dew in the morning to meet the ground to a near winter's storm.

" Inuyasha, he's left again," She had spoken softly, her eyes welled in tears to wash away the blood. Miroku embraced her in his arms, she wept for him. In her heart she knew not much time was left to help Inuyasha, but now all seemed helpless.

( Please review! I would like to know if you enjoyed this story. I would love reviews to encourage me to continue! Thank you for taking your time to read this!)


End file.
